Spas and hot tubs are in their most basic form a container of water that has heated water circulated into and out from such container. Some spas or hot tubs are recessed into the ground or into a deck raised from the ground. However, there are many spas or hot tubs that are added after the first construction of a building, such as a house, hotel, motel or the like, are simply placed on top of a floor, concrete pad, patio or deck adjacent to such building. These later added spas, not installed when the building was first constructed, will be referred to as “aftermarket spas”. Spas can be placed inside or outside of a building. Hereinafter, “spa” will be used generically to include all types of containers raised off of a floor or other supporting surface that contain water for the purpose of permitting people to enter from the top thereof for recreational purposes and can include above ground swimming pools.
For these aftermarket spas which are placed on a floor or other surface, typically need some kind of steps placed adjacent to them so people can easily enter the spa. Of course those using the spa will have things they bring to the spa which they want to have accessible, but which they do not wish to get wet such a towels, beverages in glasses or containers, watches, articles of clothing, etc. Of course some things like shoes can be left on the floor adjacent the spa, but other things need to be kept off of the floor and closer to the person using the spa. So there exists a need to solve this problem.